Takeo Akiresu
Takeo Akiresu (武雄 アキレス, Akiresu Takeo) is a side character in the storyline, The Hero Academy. He is a U.A. Second-year student in Class 2-A of the Hero Course and the self-proclaimed rival of Takeshi Daiguren. He is a Provisional Hero who interns with the Pro Hero, Crust, and operates under the alias, Warrior Hero, Achilles '''(戦士ヒーロー,アキレス, Senshi hīrō, Akiresu). Appearance Takeo is a tall, muscular young man. He has green eyes and light olive skin. Along with that, he has spiky blonde hair that stands up except for a single bang that hangs over the left side of his face. At U.A., he wears the standard male uniform which is a light grey blazer over a white dress shirt and dark green dress pants, along with a red necktie. Takeo's hero costume is essentially a modern representation of ancient Greek armor. It consists of a black under armor that covers almost all his body except for his arms. Above this, he wears a silver armor plate covering his entire torso and shoulder armor. He also wears an orange cloth is wrapped loosely around his body. Like most heroes and heroes in training, Takeo wears a utility belt. Multiple smaller armor plates extend downward, connecting to his belt. Furthermore, Takeo wears black pants with two straps on each of his pants legs. On his right leg, the strap contains a compartment where he keeps his retractable spear. He wears a pair of all black gloves that cover his fingers and most of his forearms. He also wears a pair of grey and silver boots. The boots reach his knees and have silver soles. His boots and gloves have the same design of the intertwining silver. Sometimes, Takeo is seen with his shield. The shield itself doesn't really have a special design. The shield is often worn on his back, and occasionally on his forearm. Gallery IMG_6698.jpg|Takeo (Hero Costume) IMG_6536.jpeg|Character Design IMG_6700.jpg|Takeo's Costume C9RNF1F.jpg|Takeo (With Spear) Personality Takeo is broad-minded and audacious, often displaying a carefree smile on his face. Abilities '''Overall Abilities: Takeo is known as a natural born warrior. He is extremely cunning in battle, as well as a quick learner when comes to fighting. Enhanced Strength: Takeo is very skilled in unarmed combat, utilizing powerful punches, elbows, and kicks to overwhelm his opponent with his sheer power and speed. A single kick was able to crush his opponent's eye and another was able to send him flying. He can perform throws and locks as well, to slam an opponent to the ground or break their arms. Enhanced Agility: His fast reflexes and athletically conditioned-body give him a natural advantage over most opponents. He is extremely quick and agile and has been shown to be able to dodge many attacks and thrown knives. Takeo is also a quick learner. Expert Combat Prowess: Takeo is extremely powerful when it comes to combat, as his quirk is combat based. He knows two forms of martial arts and is quite knowledgable with weapons. His main combat weapon is a dull spear. He expertly uses it, utilizing thrust and swipe techniques along with clever feints to overwhelm his opponent with his immense speed. His skill with the spear is so great that he can beat many opponents only with his spear, even without his quirk. He also is proficient in using his spear as a throwing weapon, being able to throw it fast enough to surpasses bullet speed. Enhanced Durability: As his quirk can cause his body a lot of pain and damage, Takeo possesses incredible pain tolerance. There have been times when he has been extremely hurt and taken plenty of damage, such as stab wounds and broken bones, and still is able to fight even when given grievous injuries. Quirk Achilles: When the quirk is activated, it strengthens his body to superhuman levels in almost every aspect, including agility, endurance, and strength. When it activates, the quirk effect is immediate, allowing him to "power up" in an instant. This power doesn't come without a cost, however. Each time the quirk is activated, it leaves out a single part of his body and actually makes it weaker, making it a type of critical hit point. If force is applied to said point, it can cause Takeo to be in immense pain, and if he were hit hard enough, it can make him lose consciousness. Unfortunately, the weak part changes each time the quirk is activated, making it very difficult to keep track of. Still, the change is body parts has a pattern and over time, Takeo has begun to recognize the pattern and knows what to protect. The name of the quirk is "Achilles", just like the Greek hero of legend, who was said to invincible with only one weak point. Supermoves *'Spear Thrus't: Takeo thrusts his spear at his opponent to push them back and gain some distance *'Greek Lightning': At full speed, he runs around his opponent, causing a blur effect and delivers a punch while they’re defenseless *'Achilles’ Heel:' Takeo jumps up and drops an ax kick to his opponent, directing the force onto his heel. This move is usually used *'Speed Rush'- Utilizing his quirk’s Speed, Takeo rapidly hits his opponent from multiple sides *'Shield Bash': With his shield, he slams into his opponent, causing more damage. *'Shield Throw': Takeo throws his shield, allowing it to strike his opponent, which makes it bounce off, bringing the shield back to him. Stats Equipment *'Armor': Takeo's armor was made by a hero costume production company, making it extremely durable. It is extremely lightweight, while at the same time, invulnerable to most things such as bullets, knives, and fire. The armor covers all of his torso, along with his shoulders and armor on his forearms and legs. *'Spear': Takeo also possesses a spear. The spear is mostly dull, with the only sharp part being the tip, meaning that it isn't as powerful in combat as it should. The spear, like his armor, is lightweight, yet extremely strong, as they are both made of the same material. The spear is also retractable, being able to retract into a cylindrical shape, small enough to fit in the palm of his hand. *'Shield': Takeo also possesses a shield. The shield is made of the same material as his armor and spear. The shield is completely impact absorbent, making it useful to protect himself or others. It is also circular, allowing Takeo to throw it as a weapon. The shield is also magnetic, allowing Takeo to bring it back to him, should he need to. *'Utility Belt': Like the majority of all heroes, Takeo has a utility belt. The belt itself is very similar to others except for its design, which is to connect to the armor plates that come down from his costume. *'Boots': The boots are basically titanium armor in the form of boots. Upon kicking something, the soles absorb the impact and redistribute the kinetic energy back out to increase the impact strength of his kicks. The soles also protect his feet from being injured from almost anything. Titanium was chosen as the material because of its weight and strength. Trivia *The name Takeo directly means "Warrior" *His last name, Akiresu, is the literal Japanese spelling and pronunciation of Achilles. *His father is Greek *Takeo is the self-proclaimed rival of Takeshi Daiguren *Regarding Takeshi's academic life and performance, his U.A. data is as follows: **Student No. 9 in Class 2-A **Ranked 6th during the U.A. Entrance Exam **Ranked 4th for the Quirk Apprehension Test. **Ranked 12th in Class 1-A's mid-term grades. **Ranked in the Top 8 of the U.A. Sports Festival First-Year Stage. *His favorite food is fried calamari *His personality is somewhat based on that of the creator's best friend in real life *Takeo used to go to the same middle school as Takeshi Daiguren *Takeo's special move, "Shield Throw", is based on the famous move used by Captain America of Marvel Category:Class 2-A Category:Takeshi Daiguren-Sama Category:Transformation Quirk Users Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes in Training Category:Students Category:Quirk Users Category:Characters Category:Males